familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Côtes-d'Armor
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = France | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Brittany | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = Prefecture | seat = Saint-Brieuc | parts_type = Subprefectures | parts_style = para | p1 = Dinan Guingamp Lannion | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PS | leader_title = President of the General Council | leader_name = Claudy Lebreton | unit_pref = Metric | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 6878 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_max_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 597085 | population_as_of = 2013 | population_rank = 43rd | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | blank_name_sec1 = Department number | blank_info_sec1 = 22 | blank_name_sec2 = Arrondissements | blank_info_sec2 = 4 | blank1_name_sec2 = Cantons | blank1_info_sec2 = 27 | blank2_name_sec2 = Communes | blank2_info_sec2 = 356 | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = French Land Register data, which exclude estuaries, and lakes, ponds, and glaciers larger than 1 km2 }} Côtes-d'Armor ( ; ), formerly named Côtes-du-Nord, is a department in the north of Brittany, in northwestern France. History Côtes-du-Nord was one of the original 83 departments created during the French Revolution on 4 March 1790. It was created from part of the former province of Brittany. Its name was changed in 1990 to Côtes-d'Armor (ar mor meaning "the sea" in Breton and Côtes meaning "coast" in French). The name also has a historical connotation recalling the Roman province of Armorica. The present department corresponds to most of historical Trégor, part of Cornouaille, and most of Saint-Brieuc. Geography Côtes-d'Armor is part of the current administrative region of Brittany and is surrounded by the departments of Finistère, Morbihan, and Ille-et-Vilaine, with the English Channel to the north. Demographics The inhabitants of the department are called Costarmoricains. Politics The Côtes-d'Armor has usually been a left-wing holdout in a historically strongly clerical and right-wing Brittany, due to the department's more anti-clerical nature, especially in the inland area around Guingamp, a former Communist stronghold. The President of the General Council is Claudy Lebreton of the Socialist Party. Culture The western part of the département is part of the traditionally Breton-speaking "Lower Brittany" (Breizh-Izel in Breton). The boundary runs from Plouha to Mûr-de-Bretagne. The Breton language has become an intense issue in many parts of Brittany, and many Breton-speakers advocate for bilingual schools. Gallo is also spoken in the east and is offered as a language in the schools and on the baccalaureat exams. Gallery File:Paimpol Hafen 9305.jpg|Paimpol File:PSIMG 4112.JPG|Perros-Guirec File:200707 Fort La Latte 03.JPG|Fort-la-Latte File:3986.Cap Frehel-Über 70m ragt das Cap Frehel aus dem Meer-Cote de Emeraude,Village Plevenon im Departement Cote de Armor,Region Bretagne.JPG|Cap Fréhel File:Castel Meur.JPG|Castel Meur house in Plougrescant File:Du Guesclin Dinan.jpg|Statue of Bertrand du Guesclin in Dinan Notable people The English born poet Robert William Service (1874–1958) known as the "Bard of the Yukon" is buried in Lancieux. See also *Cantons of the Côtes-d'Armor department *Communes of the Côtes-d'Armor department *Arrondissements of the Côtes-d'Armor department External links * Prefecture website * General Council website * * Tourist board website Category:Côtes-d'Armor Category:1790 establishments in France Category:Departments of Brittany